1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasma etching of semiconductive materials, and more specifically to controlling charge flow vertically through the semiconductor wafer layers during reactive ion etching.
2. Description of Related Art
During reactive ion etching, variations in etch depth and profile can occur across the wafer surface for the same desired feature. It would be advantageous to minimize such variations to better control dimensions for features such as vias and trenches.